Not Just Friends Anymore
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Yugi and Tea lives changed alot after the show


Five years ago, Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner began an affair that was totally affection. So affectionate that they both agreed to slow down their growing desires because the time they spent together was completely goregous. Now-a-days both of them are happily married, living in a great house, leading a duel monster tournament committee which made good money for the both of them. But one night on a day home from work, Yugi came into his house and found that his wife wasn't in the living room like she would be every night when he got home, "Honey where are you?" Yugi called out his wife in the darkness of the hallway. A candle was burning bright in the hallway, a shiny light was glowing on material that looked like silk, and a gorgeous woman was walking down the hall with grace and poise in her every step. It was Tea Moto his wife, in a slim nightgown, make-up on her face, and lemon perfume sprayed all around her body. She was a real beauty to behold. Tea came near her husband, wrapped her arms around him affectionately and kissed him softly on the lips. Feeling how passionate she was probaly feeling on that night, Yugi wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss passionately. Soon after the kiss is over Tea seductively whispered "Do you know how long I've been waiting honey?"

"Sorry, but I've been working late for the past few nights.

/I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on  
Baby I'm long gone  
I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
I get carried away/

Slowly but affectionately, Tea began to unbutton her husbands dress shirt which soon revealed his chest. Wasting no time himself, Yugi began to slip off his wife's nightgown revealing her body before him.

"You know Yugi, you're not playing nice." Tea ran to master bedroom

"Oh please I wasn't trying to play any games." Yugi whispered to himself while going in his bedroom.

Upon entering the room, he saw candles burning on the table. It created a gentle shade of light in the room, 'Whoah she must've taken her time lighting up the candles.' Yugi thought to himself.

/It might seem like an ordinary night  
Same ol' stars same ol' moon up high  
But when I see you standin' at your door  
Nothin's ordinary anymore/

Little did he know that the door was shutting behind and that a naked form of his wife was standing near the closed door. But surely enough, Yugi turned himself around and found his lover leaning near the door seductively. While he looked at the beauty before him, he said "When I see you standing at that door, clothed or unclothed, my day is no longer ordinary being with you."

"Neither is mine, darling, and the way you look tonight, I get carried away by how you look."

Tea came near her beloved and broke the remaining boundaries that was between them. Once they were both done with each other, Yugi made the first move by gently pushing his ladylove down the bed and kissed her on the lips with tenderness.

/I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on  
Baby I'm long gone  
I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
I get carried away/

Deciding to take things as slow as things were going, Tea slowly moved her hands around his body, all the while enjoying the sweet kisses that was all over her body. Shortly, Yugi felt that he was done playing with her, but he also wanted to take this night slow. With one hand he playfully traveled his fingers down her body and soon rubbed her special women's place slowly and gently, all the while she softly moaned in pleasure. With the actions his wife was doing, he could tell she didn't want him to stop and he found it okay, because he didn't wanna stop in the first place. With every moan and gasp, Tea enjoyed every move her husband was giving to her. But somehow it wasn't enough, so while getting her body in control, she his head and whispered "I want you inside sweetheart.". Taking heed to his wifes request, Yugi positioned himself over his lover and entered her with one smooth thrust. But after just one second, they both cried out their pleasure as they came.

/I get carried away by the look by the light in your eyes  
Before I even realize the ride I'm on  
Baby I'm long gone  
I get carried away nothin' matters but bein' with you  
Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky on a windy day  
I get carried away/

A few moments later, Yugi and Tea held each other in their arms lovingly and they were happy with theirselves ever since being married to each other. As the two drifted to sleep Yugi whispered "I love you, darling wife."

"I love you two, loving husband."

A few weeks later Tea learned she was pregnant and then 9 months later she gave birth to a baby boy.

Here Yugi Tea said handing the boy to her husband. Welcome to the son your name is Jaden Solomon Moto.


End file.
